Giggly heaps of clumsy Grandchildren
by VampireFreak
Summary: Harry after the death of his parents goes to live with his grandmother. His Grandmother and Neville’s Grandmother live together. Harry and Neville grow up together. Soon though Neville gains a crush on a professor and Harry becomes over jealous and misera


**Giggly heaps of clumsy Grandchildren.**

Pairings: Main HP/NL

_Italics mean memories_

**Bold means thoughts.**

--

Harry tripped over Neville who had just fallen himself causing Harry to giggle, then Neville joins in the giggling. Laughter between them was infectious as when they stopped they instantly began to laugh again.

The two ladies of the house enter the room noticing the giggling heap on the floor and chuckled at their grandsons fondly. Pulling himself up Harry held out his hand to Neville who gratefully took it. The two seven year olds walked to their grandmothers trying not to giggle. Harry looked up to his own grandmother and gave her a lop sided grin which caused her to roll her eyes.

"Just like James you are, clumsy and charming all rolled into one! Though I must say you have a nicer heart and better company." Harry leaned onto his best friend. Who put his arm around Harry both grinning. The two had been best friends since they shared first birthday, practically inseparable. Though on Harry's first birthday his mother and father were still around, it wasn't until Halloween of that year they had passed away it was also when Harry destroyed Voldermort for good. That's when Neville and Harry hadn't needed to separate. He had come to live with his grandmother who had lived with Neville's grandmother.

Harry's grandmother, Julie, had often found Harry staring longingly at photos of his parents. She would sit behind him and pull him into a hug where he would watch the moving photos not noticing Neville watching them both from the corner. Eventually Harry would cry and run quickly followed by Neville who hugged him tightly, knowing just how to calm his best friend down.

--Eight years later--

Neville and Harry had been at Hogwarts together for four years and now on the train to the fifth year. Harry smiled at his long time friend. They'd both gotten into Ravenclaw and were gaining top grades in every subject. Neville was doing partially well in potions, Harry knew it was because of the little crush he had on the potions professor much to Harry's annoyance. Harry watched out the window hoping his thoughts of Neville could vanish, he'd avoided Neville last year and stayed around his only other friend Hermione Granger, a fellow Ravenclaw whilst Neville was around some Gryffindor friends of his, whom Harry disliked.

"Har…" Neville started. Harry looked up at his friend. "I was just wondering something… why have you been so distant over the past year?" Harry looked at Neville then to the floor not answering the question. "Harry?" A tear slipped gently over Harry's check, unseen by Neville who watched his friend worriedly. Harry raised his hand to wipe away his tears which didn't go unnoticed by Neville. **Oh what's wrong with him…? I hate seeing him upset.** Neville moved over to Harry pulling him into his chest. Harry pulled away and walked out of the compartment looking for Hermione, who gave him a sympathetic look. Neville didn't follow Harry was happy to note.

--

Harry watched Neville grinning as Professor Snape praised Neville's potion, Harry feeling his heart drop. He hated Snape. He wanted to wipe that smirk of his professor's face when it turned to him sneering at Harry's ruined potion. Harry instead tipped the cauldron up spilling the ruined potion out over the floor and splattering some over the potions master before storming out of the room leaving everyone behind stunned. **Bastard… stupid bloody bastard…I hate him…**

--

Harry sat in his room tiredly watching the picture of himself and Neville before the crush had started. They were both twelve and hugging tightly together; no one noticed the loving looks Harry sent Neville…

He'd been suspended for bringing harm to the potions professor. Harry didn't care though; he stopped caring about anything but Neville, his friend Hermione and his grandmothers a while back, school meant nothing to him. Sighing he flipped the picture frame down unable to watch Neville's cheerful face anymore. He cried…

--

"Go away Neville…" He muttered, turned away from the door, rubbing his temples as Neville entered his room, it was Christmas holidays and both had come home from their schools. Harry had exchanged to Durmstrag after his suspension, not able to even look at Neville anymore. He'd been at Durmstrag only two months but he fitted in okay, as long as you don't ask questions and blend in with the shadows no one really cares about anything. You fit in, there you don't need friends you're only there to learn, and Harry felt safe there. The only person Harry spoke to was a boy in his dorm called Draco Malfoy. Then again Draco was the only person who really did talk. To him anyway…

"Harry …"

"I thought I told you to go away." Harry cut Neville short darkly. **Please leave… please…** He couldn't cope with Neville being their, he didn't want to be around anyone anymore. Neville sighed and shut the door behind him and walked to his own rooms.

Severus,

I think I understand what's wrong with Harry… he seems to be suffering depression and I'm rather worried. He's like my brother Sev as close as a twin, we used to be anyway. He won't even look at me anymore… anyway, dinner is served shortly and I must go.

I love you…

Neville xxx

_Severus smiled as Neville entered the hospital wing, he'd always held a soft spot for the boy, he wasn't supposed to but he pulled the boy in for a hug which Neville happily returned, it didn't take many visits for the hug to turn into a kiss and the kiss into love…_

--

Harry was crying, actually crying on Christmas day, he refused to come down and enjoy it with his grandmothers (he called Neville's grandmother that too) and Neville. Grandmother Julie tiptoed into his room with a couple of slices of bread and jam in the evening. He looked up at her tearfully… full of guilt… she looked down over his shoulders to see a box. One which was in Neville's room, she knew it well as he kept it locked. The elder women never pried though. The opened box contained letters and pictures of her adoptive grandson Neville with none other than the potions master of Hogwarts. She finally understood what was wrong with her grandson, why he'd been suspended, why he avoided Neville and why he was so miserable. He was in love with someone who loved another…

--

Neville crept into Harry's room, he was mad at his privacy being taken away but he could never stay mad at Harry. It was the night after Boxing Day when Neville finally gave in. He moved over to the snoring Harry and shook the sleeping boy awake.

"What you want Nev?" Neville smiled. He hadn't been called that in ages… he sat on the edge of Harry's bed and put down the present. Harry sat up and looked at Neville sadly. Neville picked the present up again and shoved it into Harry hands who opened it slowly. He smiled when he saw a necklace, nothing fancy just a plain gold chain which Harry always looked at but never buying saying it was too expensive and there were far more sensible things to buy such as books. He wrapt Neville in a hug thanking the taller boy.

Harry got off the bed and went to his draw where he pulled out a wrapt present. Sighing wondering if he should really give it to Neville he did before he lost his nerve. **Do it Potter… don't be a coward all your life… **As slowly as Harry had Neville opened his own gift finding a ring a silver ring which Neville had always admired, it was one of Harry's rings which he found in the Potter vaults. Harry didn't mention the inscription he had got done, but he knew Neville would find it. For the first time in over a year they sat in comfortable silence smiling at each other.

--

Harry was unsure of why he did it, but in ways he did know. He regretted losing his virginity to Draco as he'd always hoped it would be Neville, though now Neville had Severus… and he knew Neville wouldn't be a virgin any longer. He didn't want to be left behind. Now his bum hurt and he felt like crying… he had never wanted this…**I'm an idiot… **

"_Neville…" Harry cried out in his final release, not that Draco either cared or noticed as he walked back over to his own bed naked as the day he was born, shouts from the other dorm mates yelling to use a silencing charm or a different room next time…not that there would be a next time. Draco just smirked and continued on his way._

--

Neville wasn't asleep like he should be… he couldn't sleep, he watched the empty bed which Harry used to occupy. They used to curl up together when one of them couldn't sleep. They always had done since they were young. Neville climbed out of his bed, duvet wrapped around his shoulders and walked over to Harry's bed, curling up into a ball at the end.

"_What you doing all the way over there?" Harry whispered. "Come on we never do that…" Harry dragged Neville up to him, smiling brightly and snuggling up to his best friend. "Much better…" Harry yawned out, then smiling he put his head in the crook of Neville's neck. Soon later both boys drifted off into peaceful slumber…_

--

Waking up the next morning, Neville was woken up by someone looking in on him strangely. It was then he realised he was still in Harry's bed. Blushing he quickly left for his own bed to find his things and get changed. He admired his ring, something caught his eye, an inscription… '_Neville… I love you with all my heart, H' _Neville's eyes went wide as he dropped the ring. **He loves me?**Neville though… then it hit him… **He's acted strangely… when… he's been jealous of Severus? **

**--**

Harry ignored the questioning owls asking if Harry really loved him, he read through them and ignored them burning them in the fire. Now the summer he would find it hard… When his eyes looked across the room at Neville he looked upset. His eyes were red rimmed and full of sadness. Harry couldn't stay away as he walked over to Neville. Neville wrapped his arms around his shorter best friend who quickly returned the hug without a second thought. In honesty the shorter boy had missed the embraces…

The two elder women who were comforting the crying boy before Harry had entered smiled knowingly and left the room.

"He broke up with me." Neville stated, staring at the floor once they parted. "Said… he said I was over obsessed with you, that you were all I think about and talk about. Then after that… I realized that it was true…" Putting his arms back around Harry he finished. "I love you too Harry…" Harry couldn't have smiled brighter if he'd tried, he pulled Neville away and kissed him sweetly and lovingly.

"Nev you've no idea how long I've wanted this…" Neville smiled at Harry and giggled, which caused Harry to start giggling, moving backwards slightly Neville fell backwards onto the sofa behind him Harry landing on top both continually giggling as both grandmothers walked in finding a giggling heap of teenagers, chuckling themselves they were happy that things were coming back together again… even with the giggling heaps of their clumsy grandchildren.

--

A/n any mistakes I don't care... I didn't look over it ... it's bad but it was stuck in my head and I needed it out!


End file.
